Daughter of a Dark Lord
by StarringMegan
Summary: A teenage girl named Thomasa, who happens to be Voldemort's Daughter, is sent to Hogwarts on a 'mission'. Unaware, unprepared, and unacompanied, Thomasa must make her way through daily life with her hidden secrets, surprises from her father, and some unli
1. The Beginning

The dark echo of the tower bell clanged once, twice, and ended with the third. The rings continued down the halls, reverberating against the stone walls until it met a vast, sinister door with fascinating adornments covering the face of it.

Inside, was a dark, immense room that had a regal sense to it. Under the broad, black sheets of the hefty bed that stood in the center of the room, stirred an adolescent girl. She raised her head to reveal long, sleek, black hair and a stunning, but slightly gray face. She extended her arms to stretch but receded them to tighten her silk robe against her body, for it was always frigid in the castle.

Her feet emerged from under the sheets and touched the marble floor. The flooring was as cold as ice, but she simply disregarded the sense and strolled to the washroom. With a snap of her fingers, the ghostly servants appeared to prepare her for the coming day. Not more than a half an hour later did the girl saunter out from the washroom, appearing even more stunning than she did going in.

Her black hair was slightly curled at the bottoms. Makeup had been applied to her eyes, lips and cheeks which made her entire face seem to become more vibrant. She wore a long, but tight, black dress with lattice sleeves. On her feet were lofty, black, high healed boots that click loudly on the marble flooring with every step she took.

She snapped her fingers once more, and the ghostly servants reappeared to open the cosmic door that linked her bedroom to a long corridor. She walked down the hallway, passing numerous doors that led to different parts of the castle. Most were off limits to anyone or anything.

The loud clicking of her boots stopped when she reached another massive door. She opened it with little difficulty and walked in slowly. Cloaked men sat along a lengthy table made of dark, polished wood.

"Welcome Thomasa. Please, have a seat; we were just discussing our next arrangement of exploit. I am confident you will take quite an interest in it." Boomed the wicked voice of a figure that sat in the shadows. "Of course father." She said and sat down promptly. The cloaked men directed their attention back to the shady figure.

"Now, as you all must know, Thomasa has recently been appointed expert authority in the dark arts of magic. Not quite as superior as I, but an honorable position nevertheless." Continued the dark figure. Most of the cloaked men switched their gaze towards Thomasa and nodded their heads in approval. She smiled smugly and nodded back.

"Lord, I do not understand. How can a mere child grow to be more powerful than I? And for you to trust her with this ominous task is beyond my comprehension. I-" Said one of the cloaked men.

"Lucius! Be seated!" Hissed the dark figure, "How dare you qualm my word! I put my supreme reliance on the girl because she is my own blood. She will not disappoint me. Now, may we confer the job without further interlude?"  
Everyone stayed silent.  
"Excellent. Well then Thomasa, please stand." He continued.

Thomasa rose from her chair. "Your next assignment is more fragile than any you have accomplished yet. If you fail this, the whole dark empire could riskthe ultimatedestruction." Said the dark figure, Thomasa lost her compsure a bit, "There is no genuine mission to succeed, but each particular act you do must be discreet. Since you've fulfilled your dark arts training, this task is also an educational experience that will come to be useful in your near future." Thomasa stared nervously into the shadows, anxious to discover where she will be going.

"I am enrolling you in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_Thomasa's POV_

I nearly choked.

"H-Hogwarts? N-no father, there must be a mistake. I can't-" I started. "Excuse me?" Hissed the man, "You will doas I say, child. You are dismissed." I took a deep breath and turned to leave. After I hadclosed the door behind me, I heard the soft chuckling of a familiar voice.

I smirked and turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaned against the wall. He returned my smirk as he 'checked me out'. "Good morning Ms. Riddle." He said smoothly, walking towards me. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy." I said walking towards him. "So, whats your next assignment? Gonna go Crucio some answers out of the ministry? Father says the Dark Lord trusts you the most out of any of the Death eaters." He said, getting closer to me.

"Malfoy, I'm his daughter." I said, smiling. "Oh, so you're a daddy's girl, eh?" He sayed, smiling back and getting even closer to me. I chortled at his bliss. "So, where are you going on your next little mission?" He asked again.

"...Hogwarts." I said, looking away. "Oh, what are you gonna do? Teach Dumbledore a lesson he won't soon forget?" He said smirking. "No, actually." I said, walking away a bit, "I'm enrolling."

He scoffed and said, "Hogwarts? You, an expert in the dark arts, are enrolling in... Hogwarts?" I nodded. "Hmmm, well, maybe we'll get to see each other more, rather than these rare occasions." He said, walking towards me, pushing my hair off my shoulder and looking into my eyes. "Malfoy, you are such an audacious flirt." I laughed.  
"But it's working..." He said, he closed in on me until his face was aboutfive inches from mine. I smirked and said, "You wish."

I turned and started walking down the hall, back to my room. I felt his eyes burn into the back of my head as my heals clicked loudly on the marble floor. I must be the only girl to ever escape Malfoy's charms. But, I have other things to worry about...  
Like, why am I actually going to... Hogwarts...


	2. Inside My Mind

My ghostly servants packed my bags as I lay on my bed. I stared at the high ceiling and concentrated on breathing the cold air. I took the time to appreciate everything I had, for I would not see it in quite some time.

Though, I would not miss this place. It's always cold and sickly. I can't go out my front door without the risk of being discovered by an enemy, or having one of my many worshipers flung at my feet. Whenever I entered a room, everyone would stop talking and wait for me to leave. The food that the servants made was... tolerable. I guess I've gotten used to the disgusting taste by now. I was always being tested and questioned just to prove I knew as much as everyone had heard. And everyone used such big words. To seem sophisticated, I picked it up. Now it's stuck and I hate it.

I hate everything. The cold air. The repugnant food. The secrets. Not being able to share my opinion. Being used to enact my father's evil exploits. I hated it all.

And as I thought about it more, I realized that this trip is exactly what I needed. Human contact without killing anybody. However, I couldn't get too excited. I knew it wouldn't last. And every word I spoke would be a lie. But even so, it took effort to keep from smiling all day.

One of my servants made a noise, telling me there was someone at the door. I sat up and nodded. The doors to my bedroom opened on their own. Draco Malfoy walked in slowly and smirked as the doors closed after him. I sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, we only get to see each other when the death eaters meet with your father, so I wanted to make the most of it." He said, still smirking as he walked closer to my bed. I sighed again. "Well, that will change very quickly. My servants are packing my bags for Hogwarts as we speak." "Yes, Ms. Riddle, all the more reason to get to know each other a little better." He said, sitting on my bed next to me.

"Alright, you want to get to know me? First, you don't always have to call me Ms. Riddle, you know." I said, sitting up more. "Alright, then what should I call you? Thomasa... Tom-Tom... Tommie..." He joked, as if the thought was unfathomable. "Tommie... Yes, that sounds quite nice." I said. I'd never had a nickname before. I like it.

"Tommie..." He said quietly before closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss me. Before his lips could touch mine, I pointed my wand at him and, without saying a word, blasted him to the other side of my room. "I shall warn you once. Keep your distance Mr. Malfoy." I said sharply. He stood up, dusted off his robes, and slowly stumbled over to me. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Tommie." He said, kneeling to the side of my bed which I still sit on.

"That's Ms. Riddle to you." I spat. He sighed and looked down, captivated by the pattern on my bedspread.  
There was an annoying silence, which I quickly broke by disapparating off the bed and to the other side of the monstrous room. I stepped in front of my vanity mirror to check on my make-up.  
I heard Draco sigh again and looked at him in the mirror's reflection. He stood up and said, "Well, good bye then, Ms. Riddle. I'll see you tomorrow on the train." And he walked quickly through the massive doors.

With him left the uneasy air which seemed followed him wherever he went.   
I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I leaned against the table and blew up my bangs.  
There I was...  
Thomasa Riddle...   
Daughter of the _great_ Lord Voldemort...  
Loved by many, loathed by more...  
Keeper of many secrets... Criminal... Murderer...  
I closed my eyes and breathed in the bitter air.  
But who was I really?  
Who was my mother?  
What has become of my father? Why?  
And what of Hogwarts?  
What would happen when I got there?  
Would I be praised?  
Ignored? Hated? Hunted?

Questions of such filled my mind.  
I opened my eyes to see one of my servants standing beside me. I straightened up and turned to it. It made a noise to tell me the packing was done. I nodded and waved it off.  
Did I mention I hate the servants? No? Well, I do.

In fact, I despise them. They smell horrid. They look ghostly. They squeak and groan.

They're disgusting!

But father feels the same about house elves. He thinks they ought to be gathered and burned, or something like that. He says that they're noisome, dishonest, prunes. I cleaned up the language a bit.  
Also, should one escape and reveal our location... Well...  
But I personally think they are quite cute. Even if-

A loud knock disrupted my thoughts. The door opened, once more, on its own and Peter Pettigrew walked in.  
More like limped in.  
I smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Pettigrew. Word from my father?" Lord forbid he should come see me himself... Unless it was to punish me... again... I shudder at the thought.

"Ha... oh... yes... um... He wanted me to tell you that, ah, you should start getting ready for your going away party. Hehe." He said very slowly. "Going away party? Brilliant." I said sarcastically. "Ah, thank you Mr. Pettigrew." I turned away to the closet to get something to more fashionable to wear.  
I turned around again when I realized he had not yet left. He was standing there, smiling like an idiot, shifting his weight from his toes to his heels, looking around my room like a giddy little boy.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" I asked.  
He snapped out of his daze and looked at me.  
"Oh, s-sorry." He said, walking out.I sighed again and instead of going to the closet, I collapsed on my bed.  
Father says I shouldn't think so much.

I think he's right.


	3. The Almost Party

I smoothed the wrinkles out of the most simple but bold dress I could find. It was gray with red and black lace connecting everything. I turned to my mirror and scanned myself for any imperfections.  
There were none. My make-up was dark, my hair was curled, my lips were red.

I put on my cloak and pulled the hood over my head. I sighed and closed my eyes. With a simple wish, I was in the dining area. It was lively and filled with hooded death eaters who mingled among themselves.  
I walked straight past them all, towards where I knew my father would be sitting. In a big dramatic throne, guarded by a few of the select death eaters and Peter Pettigrew, looking around like an idiot.

I walked over to him and lowered my hood. Someone in the crowd instantly shouted, "Lady Thomasa!"  
I looked over my shoulder to see everyone turned my way. I had somehow become as famous as my father.  
I turned back to him and saw him whispering something in Peter Pettigrew's ear. Peter nodded excitedly and raced for a stage that had suddenly appeared in the center of the room.

A throne popped up next to my father's. I sat down and leaned towards my father. "Father, don't you think all of this is a bit much. I'm only leaving on another trip." I whispered to him. He turned his head towards me and even though I could not see his face through the shadow of his hood I knew he was NOT in the mood for any trouble tonight. I leaned back into my chair and obeyed his silent order.

Up on the stage was Peter, pointing a wand at his own throat to project his voice. "Ah, em, um, ahem! People! People! Please be s-silent! The fes-festivities are about to begin!" He hissed over the crowd.  
Everyone turned their attention to the stage. Peter smiled and said, "The Dark Lord would like to th-thank you all for coming. Tonight we cele-celebrate Ms. Thomasa in honor of her- of her next exploit which you all know of by n-now." Peter stopped, and looked towards where me and my father sit.

My father nodded once and Peter smiled. "Now we will have Ms. Thomasa to- to explain her plan of attack!" He continued. My chair lifted from the ground and flew towards the stage. I looked back at my father nervously as I flew over the death eater's heads. My chair landed on the stage and Peter giggled nervously before hopping off the platform.

I stood up and looked among my audience nervously before saying, "Um... I did not have anything prepared for tonight... Are there any questions?" Hands flew up in the air. I gulped and picked one.  
"Yes, um, what do you plan to do when you arrive at Hogwarts?" Asked the person. "Uuh, I- I don't know actually. Uh..." I started. People began muttering things to there neighbors, an unpleasant hum filled the room. "B-but I shall be ready for anything." I tried to sound confident.  
The hum stopped and I smiled. "Any other questions?" I asked. Hands shot up.

I picked one. "Will you be sorted at Hogwarts? And, if you are, what house do you predict you will be in?" They asked. "Uh, I hadn't really thought about that, but Slytherin I suppose." I said. "Suppose?" Questioned someone from the audience. "I-I mean, of course." Murmuring filled the room again. Peter jumped back on stage, obviously noticing there was a good chance I could start a riot, and shouted, "That will be e-enough! It is t-time for the entertainment."

Peter flicked his wand, and a cage full of people appeared on the stage next to me. I closed my eyes and sat back down in my chair. I opened them again and studied the people inside the cage. There was a women, a child, and two men. They were crying and begging to be set free. "S-Shut up, you m-mudbloods!" Yelled Peter. Everyone started booing and throwing things at them.

I noticed a person pushing his way to the front of the crowd to get a better view. I looked at his half hidden face and recognized his taunting smirk. Malfoy.

Peter walked over to me and handed me his wand. I stood up and looked from the wand, to the prisoners who looked at me with horror in their eyes. I took a deep breath and pointed the wand at them. They screamed. The little boy looked at me through the bars with helplessness in his eyes. I'm not quite sure what came over me, but I shuddered and panicked. I turned towards where Draco was and acted surprised.

"Oh, Draco! You made it! Come up!" I smiled. He took off his hood and looked at me like I was insane.  
I beckoned him with a nod. Hesitant, he climbed onto the wooden platform on which I stood. "Would you like to... um..." I asked, handing him the wand. He understood. "Wait, so you don't hate me?" He said quietly. "Of course not. How could I hate you?" I lied. "And you want ME to perform the traditional curses on mudbloods? I'd love to!" He smiled.

I plastered on a fake smile and handed him the wand. He aimed the wand at the prisoners and yelled, "Imperius!" I looked away at the audience. They were all laughing. I looked back at Draco who was smiling as he twisted the wand around, making the prisoners do humiliating acts. This went on for a few minutes, the audience roared with laughter as I looked away at the floor.

Then I heard Draco yell, "Crucio!" This was followed by screams of pain. Over the crying of the suffering prisoners, was the evil laughter of the crowd. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Trying to rid my head of the screams of pain.

Minutes, what seemed like hours, passed by before the screaming stopped.  
I looked up. Draco was still pointing his wand at them. "Avadra Kadavra!" He said. The mudbloods twisted awkwardly, and with one last cry of pain, all was silent except for the laughing of the amused audience. I stared blankly at the caged bodies and sighed.

_9 years ago_

"NO NO NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM MY KITTY!" I cried as I clung tightly to my cat.  
My trainer snarled as he yanked the cat away from my hands and placed it on a stone pedestal. "It's just a lesson. Your father demand this is the way I teach it." He explained. "Don't listen to him! Please! I want Fluffy!" I screamed, tears escaping from my eyes.

He picked me up and placed me on a chair. "Incarcerous!" He spoke while pointing his wand at me. Ropes constricted me to the chair. I screamed again, "LET ME GO AND GIVE ME MY KITTY OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE DUNGEON!" "Oh, shut up you pesky little brat or I'll send you to your father!" He spat. I stayed silent.

He sighed, smoothed back his hair, and fixed his posture before beginning. "Now," He started, picking up the cat by the back of its neck, "The first spell is...?"

"...The Imperius Curse." I answered quietly, still pouting. He pointed his wand at Fluffy and yelled, "Imperio!"  
I almost cried out, but thought better. The trainer pointed his wand at the ground, and Fluffy jumped on the spot he was pointing at. He then whisked his wand straight up and the cat went flying into the air. I gasped. Then the trainer whisked her around the room until it was sitting on my head. I glared at him. The trainer laughed as he made the feline perform several other stunts, obviously enjoying himself.  
Once he realized that he was still teaching he set the cat back on the pedestal.

He cleared his throat and said, "And the second one is..." I didn't dare say a word, remembering exactly what it was. "That's alright. It's the Cruciatus Curse, and it goes like this..." He said, pointing his wand at Fluffy. I screamed as he yelled, "Crucio!"

The horrible screeching of the cat filled the room. I couldn't cover my ears or turn to look the other way because of the ropes. I was forced to watch my pet suffer and scream. "STOP IT!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. "Alright..." He said, "Avadra Kedavra!"

The cat stopped screeching and lay limply on the pedestal. "Y-YOU-YOU K-KILLED FLUFFY!" Tears ran down my cheeks. "Very good!" He smiled, "Now it's your turn! Oh dear, where did I put that rat..."

I performed my first unforgivable curse that day...  
And a few years later, I performed them upon my own benefit.  
That's what made me who I am now.  
And I regret it everyday.

_Present Day_

"Ms. Riddle? Ms. Riddle! Hello?" Draco waved his hand in front of my face. "Hm? I asked, snapping out of my day-dream. I hadn't even noticed the music starting. It was a classical, almost evil sounding, music. "Um, would you like to get off the stage now?" He asked. I looked around, everyone had gotten back to talking to their friends.

"Sure." I said softly, I sat back down in my thrown and was flown back next to my father, leaving Malfoy across the room. He was having a deep discussion with Severus Snape.

"I don't want any more distractions than she'll already have in Hogwarts." Hissed my father. "Oh, my apologies..." I said, getting up to leave them alone. "No, stay." Ordered my father. I stayed."You won't have to worry about Potions class, Lady Thomasa, I'll be sure to give you no pressure about work." Informed Severus.

"Thank you, but I think-" I stopped when father turned his head to look at me, "I mean, thank you very much Mr. Snape." He bowed and walked away. Father leaned toward you to whisper, "I think it's time to go greet our guests." I nodded and stood up.

I was immediately accompanied by Draco. "Would you like to dance?" He asked. "Um, actually I have to go-" I started, but had no say in the matter as he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me to the dance floor. I tried to think of any excuse to get away. "Draco, I am really not that of a dancer..." I tried.

"What are you talking about? You're a brilliant dancer. Don't you remember back at that-" He said, but I cut him off. "Yes, yes. I remember." I said as he positioned us for the dance. "Did I mention that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" He asked as we began to move our feet. I stayed silent. "Well, you do." He said, pulling me a little closer, hoping I wouldn't notice.

I stepped on his foot. He grimaced and bit his lip. "Whoops, sorry." I said sarcastically. "It's ok..." He lied. I had worn my Stiletto boots. It's never ok. A few moments later, I did it again. He groaned and muttered, "Bloody hell!" under his breath. I smiled and said, "Oopsie". He glared at me, I wasn't expecting him to last this long. He was noticeably limping.

When I tried to do it again, he did a weird move with his foot that ended with me pressed against him.  
"I thought you didn't hate me!" He whispered in my ear. "I don't. You're like a little brother to me." I joked to piss him off. "Do you know how horrible that sounds?" He asked. "I can imagine." I said.

He let me go, "Fine. Go mingle with the other low-lives. But you owe me a, _non-painful_, dance." "Thank you Mr. Malfoy," I said, walking quickly away. "Your welcome, Tommie!" He yelled. I froze as people around us gasped, but started walking away even more quickly. I was on my way to the back door, leading to the hallway, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Thomasa!" Yelled Bellatrix. I winced and turned around. Before I could even greet her, she had her sick little arms squeezing the life out of me. "How are you? How is your training? How is your dad? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Are you excited about Hogwarts? I'm sure you are. Listen, umm... any word on new attacks? Just curious. Have you... um, heard my name being thrown around at all? 'Cause if you have, I was wondering if you could maybe talk to your father for me. Maybe... Oh, I don't know-" She rambled.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." I cut her off rudely. She looked rather surprised and laughed nervously. "Listen, Bell, can I call you Bell? Of course I can. Umm, I have to go freshen up. Would you excuse me for a moment?" I said, walking away before she could answer. She yelled after me, "By the way, you look great!"

"Suck up" I muttered to myself. I had almost reached the doors when I was stopped by a hairy hand with long yellow nails pulling back my shoulder. "Aah, Thomasa. It's such a pleasure to run in to you again." Said a raspy, bark-like voice from behind me. I turned around to see a cloaked man. His robes fit extremely tightly around his body, I thought they might split in two.

I recognized him immediately and said, "Hello Fenrir."  
"My, you look dazzling tonight." He said, taking my hand in his. I pulled it out of his grasp as he brought it to his lips. He looked into my eyes. They looked hungry. I became instantly scared for my life. "Well, I must go. Bye." I said quickly and walking away quicker than I walked away from Malfoy.  
I swear, I was three feet away from the door, when Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of it. "Where do you think you're going?" Asked Crabbe. "Just going to get something from my room." I said. "Oh, sorry. Go right along then." Goyle apologized as he turned away to let me pass. Crabbe hit him and blocked my way again.

"Well, Draco wants you." He said, crossing his arms. I put on a fake smile and said, "Oh really? Well then I'll get over to him right away! Oh, but I should tell you, they are serving the most delicious Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes over in the foyer."

"Pumpkin Pasties?" Asked Crabbe. "Cauldron Cakes?" Asked Goyle. "Mmhmm! And Treacle Tart, and Chocolate Gateau, and Eclairs, Chocoballs, Exploding Bon-Bons-" But they were gone before I could finish my list of all the food we _don't_ have. I scoffed at their stupidity and made another break for the door. I turned the handle, but it was locked.

"Oh! For the love of- _Alohomora_!" I practically screamed. I got a few looks, but ignored them and sped down the hall to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed and kicked off my shoes. I snapped my fingers for my servants to lock the door. I was surprised as I realized how completely drained I was. My eyes started to close and I smiled as I fell asleep.

I couldn't wait a second longer for tomorrow to come.


	4. New Friends in Candyland

I woke up with the smile still stuck on my face. The tower bell was ringing with a more... less evil tone to it. Or maybe that was just me. I shoved the blankets off me and ran to my dressing room. My servants were about to attack me with makeup and some huge medieval aged dress, when I stopped them. I was going to a public school. In that split second, I made a huge decision. No more servants taking care of me. No more custom made creams and charms to perfect my beauty. I was going to be like everyone else. I was gonna rough it. How bad could it possibly be?

I picked up a pencil that my servants used on me every morning on my eyes. I tried to imitate them by pulling down my lower eyelid and drawing on it, but I missed and stabbed myself in the eye. I yelled as my eye began to fill with water.

After the pain subdued, I picked up something else I recognized that they always put on my lips. I began to smear it on, but it came out all wavy and out of the line of my lip. I sighed and pouted.

Then I saw a brush thing that goes on my cheeks. I picked it up and one of the servants handed me a tray filled with a bunch of different colors I loaded the brush with a pretty bright pink. At least I couldn't mess this up… Turns out I could. Instead of the color being spread evenly across my face, there were two bright dots planted on my cheek bones.

I shook my head. This reminded me of my hair. I picked up something they use to curl it with and tried to remember out to use it. After fifteen minutes of fiddling with it, I looked at the final result: My left eye was swollen slightly, my lips looked like a blob of red gunk, my cheeks reminded me of a doll I used to have when I was five, and my hair… words cannot truly describe how my hair looked right now.

I thought I heard one of my servants snicker. That was a first. I must look REALLY bad. I ended up spending more time washing off all my work than I did putting it on. I groaned when I saw my blank face and hair in a lopsided ponytail.

Well, I've heard natural is in… so I moved on to clothing… Do I have ANYTHING that didn't make me look like I just came back from a bad time-turner accident? I had to venture to the very depth of my wardrobe to find the simplest dress I owned. I put it on, and didn't even bother depressing myself by looking in the mirror on the way out of my dressing room.

I stomped to my bedroom door, and into the hall. I wanted to say good-bye to my father before leaving. So I searched through the rooms where I thought he might be, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. As I gave up, I closed the door to the room I had been searching in and turned around. There stood Peter, smiling like and idiot, hunched over and laughing nervously. "Yes?" I asked impatiently.

"Y-Your father is off dealing with personal business. M-m-my deepest s-sympathy he could not be here to s-see you off. Although, it is p-probably for the best, s-seeing as he ordered f-five Cru-Crucios on you on ac-c-count of your behavior l-last night. You are to rep-port to the dungeon before y-you leave." He said. "Five Crucios? I don't have time for that! I'm going be late as it is." I said, walking off. "I'll t-tell! You g-get to that dungeon or I-I'll tell!" He yelled after me.

I stopped, pinched the skin on the bridge of my nose, and redirected myself towards the dungeon. It wasn't the pain I minded, no, I'd gotten used to that; it was the time it took and the soreness afterward. I sped down the hall and into the door where the dungeon was found. I skipped the stone steps by twos so I could get this over with as quickly as possible. I walked over to the torture room and kneeled, assuming the directed position.

The executioner turned to me from just finishing with some other worker. "Ah, Thomasa. In here again? Can't you just follow your father's wishes?" He asked. I was about to reply, but just stayed staring at the ground. "Ok, how many? And I'll find out if you lie." He continued. "Five." I said quickly. He sighed and pointed his wand at me. Taking his time. _Why can't executioners just do their job?_ Finally, he repeated Crucio five times, 10 seconds apart.

I didn't scream, I just tensed up as I felt half my energy being sucked out of me. When I rose my head, he said "Oh. You didn't put on the cream I gave you, did you? I told you, Cruciatus curses make you look drained." He said. I groaned, stood up, and apparated back to my room, my legs were too sore to run. I quickly ran over to my luggage, not having time to check inside them. I grabbed my ticket off a table and with one final sigh of remembrance, I closed my eyes and apparated to the train station.

There was a pop and I opened my eyes. I was in the train station, surrounded by muggles who stopped to stare at a girl who just appeared out of nowhere. Oops... Didn't think about that... I broke into a wobbly sprint towards nowhere in particular. I glanced at my ticket and stopped. "Platform 9 ¾? Is this a joke?" I said out loud. Too loud. More muggles stopped to look at me. I spotted Platform 9 and sprinted over to it, limping on both legs.

I rounded a corner quickly. Too quickly. I slammed right into a cart full of luggage. I fell on my bottom and dropped my bags. "You bloody idiot!" I yelled at the same time some other girl did. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming, I was in a hurry..." Said a boy's voice. "Well? Help her!" Yelled the same girl's voice. I didn't see the boy's face until he bent down to help me lift my heavy bags. I turned to face him, and was met by deep, warm, brown eyes.

There was a moment where we stared into each other's eyes, as if engaging in a deep conversation without saying a word. Then he grimaced and held his hand to his forehead. He gasped and grunted in pain.

My eyes widened. Had I done something? "Are-are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and looked away, still holding his palm to his forehead. I got on my knees and pulled his hand away to examine his forehead. There wasn't anything but a strange scar... But, it was very strange, like... A lightning bolt. "Get away from him!" Yelled the same girl, running over to us. Her big wavy hair covered her face. "It's fine, it's fine..." He pushed me away roughly, "...Just a head ache... I suppose." He said before standing up. I picked up by trunks and stood up in front of him.

"Well, hi. I'm Thoma- Uh, er... Tommie." I said nervously. He looked at me as if I was murder suspect. "Hi… I'm Harry." A gesture from the girl made him continue. "Look, I'm really sorry for knocking you down." He said. He didn't sound like he was sorry. "Whatever. Sorry for… yelling at you." I said with even less sympathy in my voice.

Another gesture from the girl made him continue. He faked a smile and put my bags on his cart. "So, where are you going?" The girl asked. "Umm... Do you know where the Hogwarts Express is?" I asked. "You go to Hogwarts? I've never seen you there." He said, hate lingered in his voice. "Yeah, I'm new. I-" I started, but saw a familiar blonde pervert heading in our direction.

"I-I think we should hurry. We're gonna be late." I said. "Yes, you're right. Um, would you like to sit with us on the train?" The girl asked. "Um, su-" I was about to agree when I was spun around to the last person I wanted to see. "Ah, I see you've met Potter and the mudblood. Great. Let's go. Crabbe, Goyle, get her things." Said Draco. "You know Malfoy?" Asked Harry. "Know her? Ha! Yeah, me and Tommie... We go back..." Answered Draco, wrapping his arm around me. "Mr. Malfoy. I've told you once and I'll tell you again. Keep. Your. Distance." I said, throwing his arm off me. Harry and the girl smiled as if they'd been waiting for that their whole life.

Draco glared at me and said, "Come on. I have strict orders from your father to watch over you." "Strict orders? My father wouldn't rely on you to do anything, especially watch over me." Draco sneered at me and grabbed my arm. "We're leaving. You're coming with me." He said. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I laughed. His sneer worsened and he tightened his grip on my arm.

He was about to yell, when the girl grabbed his shoulder and spat, "That's quite enough, Malfoy." Draco let go of my arm and turned around to yell at her, but backed down when he saw Harry's expression. "Let's go boys." He said to Crabbe and Goyle.

Crabbe and Goyle started following him, but Goyle stopped in front of me and said, "There was no Cauldron Cakes, OR Pumpkin Pasties as your party. You lied. You-" He stopped when Crabbe grabbed his collar and pulled him along.

"Alright. We should go. We'll be late." I said. "Ooh, you're right, let's go." The girl said, and pushed his cart in the same direction Draco went. Harry followed. We stopped in front of a brick column. "Um, have you ever done this before?" She asked, pointing at the wall.

"Done what?" I asked. "Guess not." She said, "Ok, just... walk into the wall." "...You're bloody bonkers!" I said. A train's whistle blew and they both practically pushed me into the wall. I expected to crash my head into the wall, but felt no pain. I was in another room. "Oh. Of course. I knew that." I lied.

They laughed and sped towards the train. I tried to keep up with them. We got there just in time. I followed them down the crowded passage-way, passing all the boxes. Everyone looked at me as I passed, which made me feel even more at home. I smirked and raised my chin as I glided confidently past all the people.

Harry stopped in front of a box and went inside. I tried following him in, but was stopped by two red headed twins. They examined me. "No Slytherin allowed." One of them said. My jaw dropped.

"Well, excuse me you infantile, bombastic, peremptory, impudent-" I started to yell. "Woah! Woah! Take it easy, basket case. We was only joking. Come in." Said the other twin. They separated and I walked past them and into a crowded box.

There was another red headed boy, a red headed girl, the girl with wavy hair, and Harry. I sat down next to the wavy haired girl since it was the only open spot other than where the two twins had plopped down across from me. "Um, are you new?" Asked the red headed girl. "Yeah, I'm Tommie."

I said, growing fond of that name. "I'm Ginny. Erm, I like your dress..." She said.

"I'm Hermione by the way." Said the wavy haired girl. "This is Ron, and the two 'bombastic' twins are Fred and George. You already know Harry." Harry was sitting as far away from me as possible, crossing his arms, glaring out the window. His eyes flickered toward me, and back to the window. The twins leaned forward, closer to me and asked, "Would you like some candy?"

_Candy?_ "Sure..." I replied. Everyone groaned. The twins smiled enthusiastically and reached inside one of their bags. "Here! Have a Canary Cream!" Said George, shoving one in my mouth. Hermione gasped and yelled, "No! Don't eat that!" But I had already swallowed it.

I felt a little funny and looked down at myself. I was covered in feathers and had wings instead of arms. I tried to yell at them, but my voice only came out in frantic tweets through my beak.

"Now look what you've done! You've turned her into a bird! Fine first impression!" Hermione yelled at them. Everyone else burst into laughter… Except Harry. A few moments later, I returned to my regular self. "THAT'S... THAT'S... It's actually quite brilliant. Where did you get it?" I asked.

"We made it ourselves!" Said Fred proudly. "Really? Do you have anything else?" I asked. Everyone gaped at me, including Fred and George."Yeah! Loads! But... You'll need to sign a few things first..." Said George. I signed them and tried everything they had to offer:

Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles, Ton-Tongue Toffees, and, my least favorite, U-No-Poo. 'The Constipation Sensation that's gripping the nation!'

By the time I had tried them all, it was time to get dressed into our robes. All the boys had to leave so the girls could get dressed into uniforms. A little while later, I pulled down my trunk and opened it slightly. As soon as it opened the tiniest bit, it shrieked. Black fog and strong wind escaped through the crack.

I quickly shut it and locked it. Hermione and Ginny looked at me with wide eyes. "What was that?" Asked Hermione, pulling her cloak over her uniform. "What?" I asked. "Your trunk. It... it... did you see it, Ginny?" She continued. I looked at Ginny and shook my head hastily. Ginny looked at me, saw my frantic gesture and said, "Saw what?" Hermione looked back at me suspiciously.

"Alright, well, I suppose I'll go find the boys. They're taking too long, who knows what they're getting into." Said Hermione, walking out the door. As Hermione looked up and down the hallway, Ginny whispered in my ear, "What WAS that?" "Nothing really. I'll tell you later." Once _I _figured out what it was.

"I'll go with you Hermione, Fred and George can be hard to handle." Ginny said to Hermione, following.

And I was alone... until someone knocked on the door. Before I could even let them him in, Draco walked into the box and looked at me, disgusted. "What?" I asked.

"You've gotten soft! You're tapped! You're a liar! Honestly! The dark lord's daughter making friends with... with Weasleys, Mudbloods, and Potter!" He snapped. "I've NOT gone soft!" I glared at him. "Oho... Please! I was in the next box, listening through the wall the entire time! How can you tell me that-" He began.

"HOW DARE YOU?" I boomed. He stumbled back onto the seat in fear.

"YOU, A COMMON WIZARD, CRITICIZING ME? I WON'T STAND ANYWHERE NEAR THAT! Besides, that ACT it was a crucial part of my plan, you fool." I said. I wasn't exactly crucial… But I did need to fit in.

He went pale and was too scared to speak. I smirked to myself. "Now if you'll please go, they'll be back any second." I pleaded. "Hold on just a moment, how do I know you're not lying?" He asked, standing up and regaining his dignity. My eyes glowered red and my hand twitched. He whimpered and lost his dignity as he slowly lowered himself to floor. "Ok, now that you know your place, I'll ask you to please get ou-" I started, but the door started sliding open.

I panicked and took out my wand.

Before the door could open completely, I had already performed the Disillusionment Charm on Malfoy, making him nearly invisible. I threw him under the seats as Ginny pushed Fred and George into the box. "Ah! Cold! Ow! My head!" Cried Malfoy before I kicked him.

Fred and George looked towards me and then under the seats, before shrugging it off. I sat down right above where I had thrown Draco. Ginny forced Fred and George down on the seat across from me as Hermione dragged Ron and Harry in by their ears.

"If you don't think I'll tell Mum, well you can just think again." Snapped Ginny. All three of the red headed boys hung their heads. "And Harry, sneaking into the girl's restroom... Honestly!" Yelled Hermione, smacking Harry upside the head.

"But... But they made me do it!" Harry explained, gesturing to Fred and George. "We did not!" Said George. "Really, I'm insulted, Harry." Said Fred.

"Oh, I really believe THAT. And what's YOUR excuse?" Ginny asked the twins. "Erm, RON MADE US DO IT!" Yelled Fred and George at the exact same time.

"I didn't do nothing!" Squeaked Ron.

"PAHA! He admitted it! See? He said 'I didn't do nothing'. Meaning, he DIDN'T do NOTHING. Meaning he did SOMETHING, because he didn't DO nothing!" Fred and George traded off sentences.

"That... That doesn't make sense." Ron stuttered. "Don't blame you actions on your stupidity, Ron." Said Fred. Ron looked bewildered.

"Don't worry Ron, we know you couldn't have convinced these two halfwit dolts to go to the balcony, climb up to the train's roof, place incantations on all the windows, then go to the cockpit and turn the brake lever into licorice. You couldn't even think that up." Explained Hermione.  
I looked out the window. We were going through... the ocean?

Wow, they were good.

"I could too think that up! I-I'll prove it! I've got some o' the famous Weasley genes in me." Ron stated before racing out the door. "Good Luck! You're gonna need it!" Yelled George. Ginny started to get up to chase after Ron but Fred stood up and popped is head out the door, "No, no leave him. He's only stealing chocolate frogs off the trolley."

Ginny sighed and sat back down. I laughed and looked out the window again.

...Candyland?  
They're geniuses.

I fell asleep involuntarily as we passed the Peppermint Stick Forest...


	5. Without a License

I awoke to the sound of laughter. I wiped away some drool that was forming in the corner of my mouth as I opened my eyes. 

Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all looking at me with amused expressions on their faces.

I yawned as I asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Snickered Fred and George.

I sat up straight and glared at them questionably. Fred laid down diagonally on the seat and closed his eyes.

"No more molasses! No more bloody molasses!" He imitated what was supposed to be me.

Everyone's snickers turned into bursts of laughter. I covered my face and lowered in my seat.

I heard another muffled set of laughter coming from underneath me. I remembered Draco.

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yes. We should start getting our things together," Said Hermione.

Everyone stood and started putting left over candy and, in Hermione's case, textbooks into their luggage on the shelves above us.

I noticed Harry who had not moved from his trance-like state by the window.

"Hey, Harry? Are you alright?" I asked. He simply switched his glared to me, and then back out the window.

"Harry! What's gotten into you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shut up, Hermione!" He snapped. She looked taken aback.

"Woah… Harry, calm down," Said Ron, defending Hermione.

Harry snarled before standing up and going out the door, pushing everyone aside.  
I stared after him in shock. Hermione got up and ran after him. I followed her discreetly.

She caught up with him and spun him around. I hid behind someone's humongous trunk in the hallway and listened.

"Harry! What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's something not right with her!" He yelled, pointing at our compartment that he thought I was in. A few people looked at him, startled by his loud voice.

"What are you talking about? Tommie seems nice, and she-" Hermione began to defend me.

"Hermione, did you see what happened when I was helping her with her bags? She looked at me and my scar burned. My scar burned, Hermione. How do you explain that?" he asked a little quieter. I was confused.

"I-I don't know. But you shouldn't be so rude to her! She's new," Hermione scolded him. He groaned loudly and held his head in his hands.

"Harry, listen, if your scar burned because she looked at you, we'll find out why. But for now, we have to go get our things before the hallway gets too crowded. Ok?" Hermione grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye.

I turned and ran for our door before they turned around. When I was inside, Ginny came up to me and said, "Tommie! There you are! Look what we found under your seat!"

"Um… Gum?" I hoped with all my might.

"No, worse. Malfoy!" She said gesturing inside the compartment.

"Here, Draco, have a Canary Cream!" The twins laughed as they chased Draco around the compartment, jumping on all the seats, trying to shove a Canary Cream in his mouth.

"No! Get away from me, Weasel! I don't want your stupid candy!" Draco yelled, running in circles from Fred and George.

"What's going on?" Harry yelled from behind me.

I looked back at him and he immediately put his hands to his forehead.

"Hermione!" He whined, bending his knees.

Hermione got between me and Harry, but bumped into me accidentally.

I fell back onto Draco who was still running from Fred and George.

Draco fell down, knocking Fred and George down.

Then the train slowed to an abrupt stop, causing the Harry to fall onto Hermione, who fell on Ginny, who landed on me.

"Ow…" I whimpered in unison with a few groans.

"Great job Potter! Now get off my leg!" Draco pushed me off of him.

"OUCH! Malfoy! What is you dilemma? And who IS Potter?" I asked. I heard him say Potter a few times, but I never knew which one he was referring to.

"I'm Potter." Harry said, shoving Hermione off him and standing up.

"Harry Potter?" I asked, helping Ginny up. The name sounded familiar. I'd heard it being said a few times around the castle, but it was one of those conversations that stopped when I entered the room.

"Yea, have you heard of him?" Draco laughed; he seemed to think that was hilarious.

"Um, not really. I think I've heard of you. Why? Are you like, famous or something?" I admitted. Draco laughed even harder.

Harry looked at me suspiciously, then at Draco even more suspiciously. "You could say that," He said.

"How?" I asked as he helped Hermione up. Draco stopped laughing.

"Wait, you're serious? You don't know who he is?" Draco asked, turning me to face him. I shook my head. He searched my face for any sign of humor. I was serious.

"Everyone, come on! It's time to go!" Hermione said.  
I pulled myself out of Malfoy's hands, and quickly exited with Hermione.

The hallway was packed with students, eager to get off the train. I pushed my way through forcefully so I could stay by Hermione.

As soon as we emerged outside, I was immediately lost. It was dark, and I couldn't find Hermione or anyone else in the huge crowd. But I couldn't stay where I was or I'd be trampled. So, I decided to head for the first thing that caught my attention.

There was a huge man, probably some kind of giant, yelling for all the first years to gather in front of him holding up a big lantern.

I shoved my way to him and tugged on his thick overcoat.

"Wha? Oh, 'ello there. Are you new 'ere?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yes, sir, I was home schooled until this year. Can you tell me where to go to get registered?" I said calmly.

"'ome schooled? Who'd wanna 'omeschool their kid when ya got 'ogwarts right 'ere? Who are yer parents?" He asked.

"Um, I haven't any. Could you please tell me how to get registered? See, I'm lost and-" I began.

"Oh blimey! I'm sorry, I surely am. The name's 'agrid. Just 'ang about the firs' years and I'll tell ya where to go." He said before returning to summoning the first years.

I looked around and spotted the crowd of nervous first years. I walked over to them and stood in the center. They all came to about my waist, they were so short. It was very embarrassing actually. A few of the older students stared at the size contrast as they walked by.

A few minutes later, the giant named Hagrid finally shouted, "Okay! That be the last call! All firs' years, an' you o' course, follow me to tha boats. This way! An' don' wander 'r the lake monster'll bite yer legs off!"

The crowd stuck to Hagrid like glue until they were placed in the boats.

"Wha' be yer name?" Hagrid asked me after the little ones were all in the boats.

"Tommie." I spoke indifferently.

"…Bu' I need yer name." He repeated himself.

I turned to him and repeated myself sternly, "Tommie."

"Eh… A'right Tommie, you'll ride in my boat then." He said, ushering me to a slightly bigger boat that led the rest of them. I stepped in the boat carefully, and sat on the seat.

As soon as Hagrid stepped in and got settled, the boats all lurched forward, causing either laughter or screams from the young ones.

The whole boat ride thing was obviously for nothing other then dramatic effect: The wondrous Hogwarts castle reflecting off the moonlit lake. It seemed to amaze the littler kids.

…They should see MY castle. MY castle way better then 'Hogwarts'. What kind of name is THAT anyway? And what's with the 'lake monster'? I bet my monster's ten times bigger than theirs.

…Sorry. I get a little hostile when it comes to castles.

I suppose it was kinda pretty. And the food's probably better too. Oh… The food… Praise the dark lord! Real food!

"Can this thing go any faster?" I asked suddenly.

Hagrid hid a glare before answering, "No"

I frowned and held my stomach as it growled noisily. Hagrid chuckled.

The few minutes it took to reach the bank seemed like days.

Every moment I dreaded being sorted, but at the same time, couldn't wait for it to be over.

What happened next seemed to all happen in a flash. The boats stopped, we got out, and suddenly, I was entering the 'Great Hall'.

I blushed as everyone in the room turned their attention to the small group with me sticking out of it.

But they disappeared in the corners of my eyes when I spotted the unmistakable sorting hat set upon a stool that we were headed for.

I took a deep breath and wanted to disapparate out of there right now…

…But I knew there was no turning back.

Besides… I didn't have my license.


	6. Heaven Has a Fuming Malfoy

"Benedict Pricolium…" Called out the stern, high pitched voice of, who was announced as, Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm… Ah yes. Kind and helpful… Hufflepuff!!" Exclaimed the wise, ancient voice of the sorting hat.

"Yaaaayyyy!!" Yelled the crowd of Hufflepuff students.

"Edward Cullen…"

"Hmm… Difficult… Mmm... Ravenclaw!!"

"Yaaaaayyyy!!!"

(Me: I just had to throw him in there. I love you Edward!!)

It went on like this for what seemed like hours as the first years got sorted. During the entire time, I sorted out my brain. They say you can't hide anything from the sorting hat. I really, really, really hope this isn't true. But, I've trained myself so impeccably to hide everything about myself, that I was almost sure I could pull this off.

"Tommie… T-Tommie? Just Tommie?" The female professor turned to Hagrid, who shrugged his thick shoulders in response.

"Erm, yes, Tommie." She repeated.

I inhaled, walked ungracefully to the platform, sat on the stool, and exhaled.

The uncomfortable hat was placed on my head. I stared straight ahead firmly. Keeping focus on keeping him out.

"Ahem… Lets see what we can dig up… Alright… Um… A-ahem… Uuh… You-you, err… Oh dear. Are you trying to conceal your mind or are you just empty headed? Hmm? This has never happened before, but let's ease up, shall we?? What are you trying to hide...?" He muttered.

Some of the students laughed at his remarks.

I glared at them.

I felt him trying to break through the wall that separated his seeking eyes from my memories.

I focused even harder until I was sure my eyes were turning red. I closed them and continued concentrating.

He. Would. Not. Know. Who. I. Was.

"...Ladada… Ooh! Whats this? Hmm… Great, great suffering…" He muttered quietly.

My breath caught in my throat. I distorted my face slightly and fought harder to get him out.

He suddenly grunted as if he was in pain. I smirked and pushed inconceivably harder.

"Eeeahh… Get me off. Get me off!!" He groaned.

Professor McGonagall hesitated before removing the hat from my head. I relaxed and opened my eyes to meet many confused faces.

I looked at Professor McGonagall, who was cradling the gasping hat like a baby, and I pretended to be confused.

"Professor? What house am I to be placed in?" I inquired as innocently as I could possibly act.

"Um… I dont- Err… Oh... Oh bloody hell. Take your pick sit down so we can continue!! God!! Does everything need to go wrong in my life!?!? Why can't one day go smoothly!? WHY!?" Professor McGonagall fumed and threw down the sorting hat to the dusty floor.

"Ahh!! Professor… Might I suggest you go get some chocolate ice cream from the kitchen?? Hmm? I'm sure that sounds about good right now." The sorting hat grumbled.

"Eh, yes. I suppose that does sound good right now… Erm, if you'll excuse me." She said before disappearing through a door behind the other professor's chairs.

"Yes. Very good. Now can SOMEBODY PLEASE PICK ME UP!?" Yelled the sorting hat, lying helplessly on the stone floor.

I reached down and picked him up roughly by the tip of the hat.

"Thank for being so gentle. Now, what to do… What to do... This certainly is a predicament, eh? Well, I suppose well just have to save you for later. Um, Dumbledore, my good man, please take over from where McGonagall left off with the first years. And you, Tommie, please go sit by our gamekeeper, Hagrid. We have much to discuss and I'm sure you want to prepare?" He stated, his stitched lips curved inquiringly.

I tightened my jaw and placed him purposefully on the edge of the stool, so as I walked away, he slipped off and fell to the floor with another yell.

Dumbledore assisted him before continuing with the unsorted children.

My stomach grumbled as time flew. All the first years were sorted and the feast had begun. I searched over all the tables, lust filling my eyes. Assortments of juicy, delicious, delectable, mouth-watering, beautiful food were scattered up and down the tables, soon being devoured by the ungrateful students.

The staff had begun eating. I suppose they had temporarily forgotten about me.

I approached Dumbledore and tapped on his shoulder. He looked back at me, wiping some leftover chicken flakes from his beard.

"Oh! Ah yes. Um… Take the sorting hat and go into that back room over there. And no funny business, I shall know if there is," Dumbledore looked at me strictly.

Had I already grown a reputation??

I skimmed over his full plate before turning to the old hat, grabbing the tip of it, and carrying it limply to the door I was directed to.

The room was dimly lit and cold. The walls were lined with sleeping portraits. There was only one other door on the opposite wall. In the center of the room was a petite table next to an old chair.

"Yes, place me on that table please and we shall begin," He said, hanging from my right hand, issuing what authority he had left in his voice.

I walked towards the round table and slung him on it. I sat down in the chair before he could tell me to.

"Alright, I suppose tapping into your mind by force wont work, so let's talk," He said, raising his patched eyebrows.

I folded my arms across my stomach and kept my face straight.

"First and foremost, your name, if you don't mind," He requested lightly.

"I do mind. My name doesn't matter in which cases other than the muggle law. I see no point in distributing it when there is no need. Call me what you like, but Tommie will do just fine," I replied confidently.

His expression fell into a fierce stare.

"Your name. It isn't a question, nor is it negotiable," He repeated the request.

I stared at him without saying a word.

"If there's one thing you cant hide, its that you're hungry. Starving, if I may. So let's make this simple. The quicker you answer my questions, the quicker you may walk through that door and fill your belly with whatever you please. Alright? Now, you're name please." He affirmed.

I shifted in my seat and cursed my loud stomach for exposing my weakness.

"Thomasa." I answered simply.

"I won't ask again." He seemed annoyed.

I sighed and quickly thought up a last name.

"Rumdee." I kept my expression flat.

"Your real name please. I don't have all day, and there are many other mysteries to solve about you." He was definitely annoyed.

"R-Ridoscos." I searched through all the false names I ever had on jobs.

"Can't you remember your own name?" He seemed amused now.

"…Riddle." I growled from behind my teeth.

"Hmm, I can see why you choose to keep that cryptic. A hard name to live by, all things considered. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me," He spoke calmly.

I looked away to the floor.

"Now… Why were you trying to keep me from seeing your mind? And, more importantly, how?"

My stomach growled menacingly, I thought it might jump out and eat me itself.

"Look. There are a lot of things I wish I could answer honestly. But I can't. I can't tell you why. I can't tell you how. I can't tell you anything. You got my name; now put me in whichever house you please. I don't really care which. Just so long as there is food on the table of which I will sit. Can we go now??" I pleaded.

"Fine. Then one more question. If you could describe you life experiences in a single word, what would it be?" He asked.

Was I doing an interview?? "Um Terrible? Scarring? Just really, really crappy." I surprised myself with my choice of words.

"Hmm, I suppose some good fortune would do you good… Not to mention it would definitely benefit on your part. Or perhaps something more…" He began muttering to himself.

"Did I mention I was also very hungry??" I asked; my stomach in pain.

"Hehe, yes. Gryffindor. I don't usually sort a student into what I think is in best interest of-" He began again.

"Yes, thank you. You are a wonderful hat. Goodbye!" I said, almost running to the door.

I heard him chuckle before I slammed the door behind me.

I raced for the Gryffindor table, receiving some curious glances, and began shoveling the first things my hands touched into my mouth.

I. Was. In. Heaven.

That is...

If heaven had a very pissed off looking Malfoy glaring at you from across the room.


End file.
